


Reflex

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 500 words, Broken Bones, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Enby reader, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Mental Illness, Mutant Reader, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Runaway, Short Story, X-ray Vision, abuse mention, cancer mention, enby, fractured bones, genderless reader, laser vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: There's an incident/accident with Bucky, he hurt you and he blames himself.





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea this morning so I wrote it down before I could forget, ended up writing the whole thing. This isn't too fleshed out.

"Y/n please."

"Bucky no. It's gross and I don't like doing it. I don't want to."  
You try to be as clear as possible then turn to leave the room. But he jumps in front of you pushing it closed.

"I know I'm being shitty but I can't, I... I'll never ask again, please."  
He hasn't slept in who knows how long. He really thinks you'll be able to see something wrong with him.

You sigh.   
"If I do this you have to drop it after today. There's nothing wrong with your brain."  
He nods in agreement and you take a second to compose yourself. You're almost afraid that you will find something wrong. What if they did dophysical damage... do you tell him?  
You begin scanning through the layers, it feels like a huge violation. You normally try to avoid looking through people or at the very least ignore their details. It's kind of sickening and sometimes you do actually see something abnormal, but who are you to out a mutant or tell a small child they have a tumour. Just as you suspected, there's nothing visible. You shake your head, mostly to answer him and partially to knock those images loose.  
"...I don't see anything weird."

He's silent for a long moment before flexing his jaw.  
"You must've missed it."

You should've known better.  
"I DIDN'T MISS ANYTHING JAMES!"  
You pause to find your sanity again; he's annoyed with himself, not you.   
"...there's nothing to miss. You're perfectly average."

"Then why did I do that?!"  
You shrug. You honestly don't know, you're not a doctor. But he needs some fake bullshit to write this off under. Unfortunately you're too upset to think of anything. 

"A reflex???"  
You toss your hands up in defeat. 

"That's not my reflex."  
He scoffs and burries his hands in his hair.

"Maybe it is now..."  
You try to soften a little bit, be a tad more understanding, and place a hand on his shoulder.  
A few nights ago something happened. You shifted a bit too hard in your sleep or he had a nightmare or a random combination of things- who knows. But it caused him to jerk awake to defend himself, fracturing your forearm. He ran away for six days, you thought you'd never see him again or you'd have to go looking, only to come home to him waiting for you in the dark tonight.

"I don't want to hurt you again."  
He's trying to find an excuse to leave.

"I know. You won't. And honestly I'm offended you think this little of my abilities."  
You're not afraid of him and he knows it, but he's convinced himself he's going to kill you.

"I broke your arm in my sleep."

"I shoot lasers out of my eyes."  
He finally looks at you, sad and unimpressed, which really was annoying. You can see the tears welling. You adjust the back of your shoe with your foot so he can see.

"I will chase you this time Buck."  
He straightens up, you just now notice the backpack. He's prepared to leave leave, but you're not letting him go this easy again. The two of you stand there, both waiting for his next move.


End file.
